An Untold Story
by Nancy Twilight Heart
Summary: BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! Bella and Edward never told Nessie about their break up but when cleaning out the attic, Nessie finds a song that Bella wrote when Edward left her. One Shot. Enjoy


**An untold story**

**Renesmee POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I do however own this song. It is written and sung by me. Take it and make it your own is breaking the law!!!! :) So please don't copy. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!**

**I'll Always Love You (c) 2009 Nancy Kanellopoulos**

_I am so bored_ I thought to myself. I lay on my bed listening to music and looking up at the ceiling. Of my 12 years of living, I have never been so bored. I don't know why today is different. Something usually happens; something exciting. Like Aunt Alice trying to convince my mum to go shopping and then playing 'Bella Doll' or dad and Uncle Emmet having stupid competitions to determine different things. Then I heard a knock on my door. My mum walked in at sat on my bed.

"You want to help me clear out some stuff from the attic?" Mum asked. _Seeing as though I have nothing better to do _I thought. I hoped off of my bed and followed her to the attic.

"This is the first time we have actually cleaned out this place," Mum said popping her head through the attic door. "Expect some really old stuff here," she told me laughing. I smiled. My parents had told me about there life before I came along. It was wonderful. Even though mum was put in lots of danger because she was still human, the fact that dad could stay away from her and he loved her so much that he was willing to live with the blood lust that was torturing him, just make it the perfect love story. I always wondered whether there was more to the stories. Everything they told me always sounded brief. We started with all the boxes in the right hand corner. I opened one of the boxes to find my old clothes. Mum looked at the clothes. She had a big smile on her face as see picked up one of my dresses.  
"I can't believe you were ever this tiny," I looked at her and started to laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Mum, it was only twelve years ago, your acting like it was a lifetime ago,"

"Well you weren't young for a long time. Everyday you would get bigger and smarter. You were hardly a baby," I laughed and asked for the dress. I looked and the yellow dress with purple flowers on it. I looked at the tag and just laughed.

"This was from Aunt Alice right?" I asked. Mum was confused.  
"Yes," she said.

"Its designer," I said. "Prada," my aunt Alice was a shopaholic. We continued to go through what to keep and what not to keep. Through the designer outfits and the cheep, gorgeous things that Aunt Alice considered a crime to wear. Clothes, Books, Bags, CD's, Records, music players and magazines. Close to the end of our attic clean out, we found a box with _'Bella'_ written onto it. I opened the box to find love letters, dried up flowers and pieces of paper.  
"I forgot about this box," mum said. "It got everything that your father gave to me before you were born. Every note he left when I was sleeping, every flower…" she stopped when she saw me holding a folded up piece of paper with the words 'I'll Always Love You' on it. We were silent.

"Can I open it?" I asked.

"Nessie, I have to tell you something that your father and I never told you," she said. My muscles tightened up and my eyes where wide opened. I waited for mum to continue. "Your father once left me. He thought it would be better if we… weren't ….together" She forced the words out of her mouth. "That piece of paper contains a song contains a song I wrote about it," she sighed. I opened it and read the lyrics out loud

{Verse 1}

You should see what you've done to me

You should see how much I've cried

Forever

Without you

It's tortured me

You don't want me?

You don't need me?

How can you been so sure?

{Pre-Chorus}

I told you 'I love you' but it wasn't enough

Those words obviously don't mean at all that much

{Chorus}

Where are you?

I can't find you

You're not even in my dreams

Come find me

Come help me

Help me pick up the pieces of my broken heart

Ill always love you

{Verse 2}

I walk alone in the darkness  
Without you to hold my hand  
No guide  
No Touch

We pledged forever  
To be one another's light  
But now your absence seems to have  
brought on an endless, dark night

{Pre-Chorus}

I told you I love you but it wasn't enough

Those words obviously don't mean at all that much

{Chorus}

Where are you?

I can't find you

You're not even in my dreams

Come find me

Come help me

Help me pick up the pieces of my broken heart-----

{Bridge}

(Spoken)  
You promised to never leave me

You promised to be there.

So why aren't you here wrapping me in your arms

I gave you everything I had and you threw it away

I love you

Hope you realise that someday

{Chorus}

Where are you?

I can't find you

You're not even in my dreams

Come find me

Come help me

Help me pick up the pieces of my broken heart

Ill always love you x2

{Ending}

I'll always love you

Forever more

Come back to me

I miss you

I Cant breathe without you

I love you

I could feel a tear run down my cheek.

"You never told me about this," I said. I could see how hurt my mother was. She was re-living the events of that story. I couldn't image how she felt. What if Jacob left me? How would I feel? I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry mum," she wiped my eyes and turned my head to look at her.

"Its fine," she said. "I have you and your father forever and nothing is ever going to change that,"

* * *

Hey all,

I wrote this when I got bored. Like I have stated up the top, this song is my own and if you steal it, you will be breaking the law. It is copy written and sung by me recorded at Bullet Studios, Australia.

Please review.

-x-Nancy-x-


End file.
